Yunie Oda
"I wish to live in a world where people can go for their dreams and not die for some stupid cause. ~ Yunie" Yunie Oda '''is the one of the main cast in the series Salvation R. She is a young samurai haling from the feudal era of japan from the Oda Clan of Honno-ji, she is the face of the Oda Clan's future. Yunie is the current leader of Salvation R and will stop at nothing to secure victory for them. Family Yunie Oda is the youngest daughter of Nobunaga Oda, she is the fifth sibling of the Oda clan. Her Mother Kitsuno loved her and Rune the most because they were both conceived at the same time. Yunie is far different compared to her father, she acts more kindly and teds to spare her enemies rather then kill them off. Nobunaga has warned her many times to not spare her enemies for it will cause tremendous troubled situations for her future as a ruler. Weapons Yunie fights with her mothers weapon the Nagaidesu Fenikkusu, ''(Long,' Phoenix) it is said that this weapon was passed down from generation to generation. Yunie has some training on martial arts from her father retainers Ranmaru Mori and Katsuie Shibata the style of her fighting in which she mastered is Monkey. Personality Yunie is a very kind and loving character who fights for justice. She was born under the name of Yuihime, but she prefers to be called Yunie for short. Yunie wishes to earn the life where people can live peacefully without war and suffering. When people talk about her Mother she will get emotional and cry for hours. A few people who dislikes her kindness is her sister Rune and her brother Takuma. Yunie is sacred of Bugs, Ghosts, and Demons. Her favorite clothes she likes to wear is her jacket and shorts. She does not like wearing Kimonos much. Unlike her father she will not wield a gun she detests them. Yunie is friends with Gracia, Ina, and Kai in her homeland and has good ties with there families. Each one of her friends are from a different clan, the Akechi, Honda, and Hojo. In Salvation R's group she is friends with Nella, Shura, Shoko, Belle, Martha, Brenna, Eris, Seyed, Valentine, Marqus, and Orevin. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Yunie also appears in... Trivia This is Kanbei's first character. When Kanbei first made her she had blonde hair and a white jacket with a sword on her back, she even had smaller shorts then the ones she is wearing now, She also had small boots that were black. "Her personality was far different" said Kanbei "I wanted to have her more "main hero" personality in my brother and I's comic.Yunie was the one who wanted to kill demons that were corrupting the world for justice. Then my brother made Justin who was a very interesting character with a good background so I had to redo her and personality all over from the start, sense then on." he added "I ended up liking Yunie's new final look way more then her concept one." Historically speaking Nobunaga Oda never had daughters named Yunie, Rune and Kino all are fictionally made by Kanbei and have no influence in the Japanese Sengoku history. Voice Actors Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) Quotes "War and violence is not always the answer!" ~Yunie yelling at Justin! "I just want to stop all the fighting and live in peace!" ~Yunie talking to Martha and Belle about the war. "It's all gone... Everyone, my home... Father... gone!" ~ Yunie talking to Ranmaru. "Huh? Oh nothing don't mind me" ~ Yunie acting all shy around Justin when he flirts with her. Theme Song Theme: Samurai Rock-Off This song is written and performed by Ockeroid at Newgrounds' Audio Portal. Gallery Young Yunie.png|Yunie when she was younger. Beta Yunie.png|Beta design of Yunie (right.) Yunie in Kimono.png|Yunie in her Japanese Kimono. Category:Characters Category:Heroes